European Continental Alliance
The E'uropean '''C'ontinental 'A'lliance (Or Army) Or simply known as the '''ECA is the next playable faction in Rise of the Reds 1.8 Overview After the GLA attack on Central Europe, the former European Union, heavily disliked for its corruption of its own founding ideals, was forcibly dismantled by revolutionary governments who proceeded to create a new political framework in the form of the European Continental Alliance, a firm but decentralised community of nation states. The re-invigorated ECA embarked on a quest towards maximum political independence and retalation against the GLA which culminated in the occupation of North Africa and gave rise to the era of 'neo-colonialism'... ECA Generals General Wolfgang, Mechanized Assault Full Name: Wolfgang-Maximilian von Kuerten Rank: General Branch: Bundeswehr, Panzertruppe Class Number: DE-200788K47012 Stationed: Sigmaringen, Germany Tactics: Combined Arms Warfare Description: Despite his faith in Prussian discipline and his staunch upbringing in a noble family, Wolfgang has always been a difficult man for high command to work with. When Bavaria seceded from Germany in an attempt to free itself from EU control in 2025, he mutinied against an official order and refused to mobilise his armour forces against his fellow countrymen, making him a popular figure in Germany during the re-nationalisation of Europe after the GLA insurrection a few years later. Fellow officers from various countries describe the General as a respectable, if slightly aloof leader of troops and a tactician that has internalised the expertise of the likes of Clausewitz, Rommel and Guderian. Having vivid memories of the brutal GLA attacks around Stuttgart, he hates the organisation with an unforgiving passion and advocated its wholesale prosecution and annihilation several times, culminating in his daring combined arms assaults during the ECA invasion of North Africa where he became known as "The Huntsman" among the other European contingents. Appalled by the unpunished atrocities of Warlord Sulaymaan, he once again showed his solidarity towards fellow soldiers regardless of nation by single-handedly ordering his brigades to support the beleaguered Russian troops in South Sudan. Tragically, he failed to present ECA high command with a fait accompli and when word came through that the attack was not officially authorised, a by-the-book staff officer apprehended the General, who was suspended from duty for his reckless actions. Wolfgang condemned the trial as an act of betrayal towards the Russians, only to be proven right in the most macabre fashion imaginable when the Federation started to exploit the defeat to channel public aggression onto the ECA, which subsequently rehabilitated Wolfgang when Russia launched its offensive against Europe. General Willem, Royal Guard Full Name: Willem van der Meer Rank: Generaal Branch: Royal Netherlands Army, Genietroepen Class Number: NL-080890M21362 Stationed: Schinnen, Netherlands Tactics: Impenetrable Fortifications Description: After the GLA incursion in Central Europe, then Captain Willem was deployed to Germany where he and his combat engineers assisted in the disposal of countless explosives and the reconstruction of vital infrastructure, the loss of which had utterly crippled the already troubled EU economy. Thanks to his expertise in fortifications and pioneer works, he was once again called upon a few years later, when the newly founded ECA introduced strict regulations on emigration and turned its outermost borders into an impenetrable wall. Never again should the people of Europe face the threat of an invasion on their home soil without ample preparation. A soft-spoken and level-headed man with a practical "can do" attitude, the quiet General soon became the epitome of sheer terror for the Russian forces operating in the Be-Ne-Lux countries. Initially, the attack on the Netherlands was meant to be a maskirovka, a diversionary attack to draw ECA forces away from the Paris perimenter, then launch a full-scale assault through the French/German border region, but when Russian armies entered the Low Countries, they quickly found themselves in a quagmire of unexpected proportions: Using the time-tested Dutch defence tactic of flooding the countryside, the small but resourceful Royal Netherlands Army managed to stall the Russian advance in the Northern sector for months, allowing their European allies to recover and regroup in anticipation of the main assault. Meanwhile, the Federation's proud 20th Army got bogged down in swathes of mud and decimated by hidden missile launchers while minefields and automated turrets struck fear into the hearts of their foot soldiers. To add insult to injury, most of the Dutch army managed to escape the fierce battle intact through an extensive network of tunnels, allowing Willem's Royal Guard to live and fight another day. General Charles, Fire Support Full Name: Charles Cutting Rank: General Branch: British Army, Combat Support Class Number: UK-140684C11385 Stationed: Oxford, United Kingdom Tactics: Close Air & Artillery Support Description: Having served as a young Leftenant in Afghanistan during the first decade of the 21st century, the coordination of precise, just-in-time air and artillery support missions has always been Charles' speciality. As an avid football enthusiast born in the East End of London, he is well known and respected for his "street cred" among the rank-and-file troops, often ignoring anti-fraternisation policies and taking an almost fatherly interest in the stories and pastimes of his squaddies. Thus, it comes as no surprise that the safety of his troops has always been the General's foremost concern, expending massive amounts of ordnance for everyone of his well-targeted long-range fire missions in order to neutralise any threat well in advance. During the ECA's North African campaign, Charles was occasionally criticised by his German colleague Wolfgang, who couldn't quite come to terms with the Englishman's overly cautious, by-the-book tactics while he himself preferred a fast, determined assault. Nevertheless, the joint-operations between the British and German contingents were among the ECA's most lauded victories at the time. When the Russian Federation launched its invasion against Europe several years later, the British Royal Air Force was the only ECA air force that remained largely operational, providing Charles with precious tools for his air support missions across the English Channel. Now, the fighting in France has come to a stalemate and the sizeable Russian fleets have set up a tight naval blockade around the British Isles. The royal family has been evacuated to Scotland after London became the target of night-time bombing raids and for the first time in over a century, the United Kingdom is faced with the very possible threat of an amphibious invasion. One that Charles and his battle-hardened band of brothers are ready and eager to defy. Story -needs a complete rewrite in regards to current canon and copyrights- Category:Factions